Construyendo mi vida contigo
by Nieves JS
Summary: Viviendo juntos, en un mundo en donde el amor evoluciona a cada paso. Estamos viviendo en la realidad en donde queremos estar, unidos por Luz, Esperanza y algo más. Patagato.
1. Mi felina

**¡Hola Digilectores!**

Aquí les traigo un **proyecto** que eh tenido en mi mente… ok, ok recién se me ocurrió convertir este **One-shot** en un proyecto jejeje ***Ríe nerviosa* **Me gusta mucho, mucho, la** parejita **de estos dos tórtolos digimon, llamada: **Patagato****.** El proyecto consiste en relatar la vida de estos **'enamorados'** que de apoco quieren construir una hermosa familia **n_n**

**¡Espero que les guste!**

**Declaraciones:** Los personajes de Digimon son propiedad de Toei Animation, solo la trama de esta historia es mía.

* * *

**_Construyendo mi vida contigo_**

* * *

**Mi felina**

* * *

Cada día que pasa me enamoro nuevamente de ti. Cada noche pienso en ti: en tu suave y maravilloso pelaje blanco como la nieve que cae en las tardes heladas del invierno. En tus grandes y hermosos zafiros azules que reflejan la emoción y la felicidad con la que te levantas cada mañana luego de los 'jueguitos' que jugamos en la noche. En tu perfecta naricita que mueves con delicadeza cuando olfateas el aroma de las flores de cerezo. Tus orejas de "neko" blancas con esa delicada terminación purpura. Noche y día pienso en ti, tu eres la que inunda mis pensamientos, la que merodea por mi cabeza y la que me hace sudar cada noche de excitación.

Lo admito. Al principio te odiaba porque eras nuestra enemiga, quien nos quería ver muertos. Tú querías matar a nuestros camaradas, tu ayudabas al terrible Myotismon pero la vez que nos ayudaste, vi un brillo en tus ojos, un brillo especial, ese brillo delataba tu inocencia y tu luz, tu santa luz. Una luz cálida que me volvía loco, una luz cariñosa que me llenaba de felicidad una luz amorosa que me daba esperanza.

Cuando me entere que Hikari era la octava niña elegida y tú eras el octavo digimon no pude ser más feliz. Cuando me pediste ir contigo, nosotros dos solos, el sentimiento que los humanos llaman _mariposas en el estómago_ me invadió por completo.

Aquella vez digievolucionaste en ese ángel femenino, me emocioné y ahí comprendí que tú y yo nacimos para estar juntos. Cuando lanzamos las flechas de la Luz y la Esperanza hacia los hermanos de nuestros protegidos sentí ese extraño sentimiento hacia otro u otra llamado _amor._

El día en que Piedmon te convirtió en un muñeco, una ira se apoderó de mí, queriendo asesinar y hacer desaparecer al villano. Lamento mucho no haberlo matado como lo merecía pero al menos lo mandé hacia su destino, que seguramente es el mismísimo infierno causado por todos sus pecados y por todas sus desgracias.

Luego de que los chicos partieron a su mundo ¿recuerdas lo que me pediste? Yo recuerdo cada palabra de ese día, cuando escuche _"Patamon… ¿podemos permanecer juntos?_" sonreí, no de felicidad, no de emoción… sonreí de aceptación. Acepté quedarme contigo el resto de mi vida, sin importar lo que pase ni lo que digan los demás.

También recuerdo el día en que había pasado un año desde que nos conocimos, cuando estabamos caminando por el campo de flores, cuando me tomaste desprevenido, cuando tomaste mi patita… en ese momento mis mejillas se tornaron de un rojo intenso, tan intenso que parecía que tenía fiebre. Era verdad, tenía fiebre, la fiebre del amor.

Me contó Takeru que el amor te toma por sorpresa, que cuando ves a esa persona especial en tu vida, la tomas como amiga, luego la tomas como mejor amiga y después de mucho tiempo te das cuenta que desde el principio te habías enamorado de aquella persona especial, de aquella digimon, de mi felina, de ti Gatomon.

* * *

**¿Les gusto el principio de esta historia de amor?** Pues mis historias tienen amor mezclado con millones de cosas, este solo tendrá amor entre estos dos digimons :3

Ojala les haya gustado…

La verdad no tenía idea de cómo llamarlo ¿Les pareció bien el titulo? ¿Les gusto? ¿Los atrajo? No se xD. Es lo primero que se me ocurrió, creo que es de una canción **_Construyendo mi vida contigo_**

**Mi Facebook:** Nieves Js (Foto Tk y Kari con Patamon y Gatomon, es la misma de mi avatar) ¡Agrégame para preguntarme cosas, sugerirme, charlar, para lo que quieras, **¡Hasta podemos ser grandes amigos! :)**

_Les deseo suerte, besos y digievoluciona!_

**_-NievesJS13_**


	2. Préstame tus alas

**¡Hola Digilectores! **Otro capítulo de esta historia amorosa n_n

**Declaraciones:** Los personajes de Digimon son propiedad de Toei Animation, solo la trama de esta historia es mía.

* * *

_**Construyendo mi vida contigo**_

* * *

**Préstame tus alas**

* * *

La sonrisa que veo cada día en tu rostro cuando estás conmigo, me sonroja. Tu piel bicolor me hace pensar en el atardecer, el anaranjado cielo y el crema de la arena de una tranquila playa y tus ojos, tus ojos son el océano azul.

Cuando posas tu mirada en mí, un pequeño calor se apodera de mi cuerpo. Cuando acaricias mis orejas me siento conmovida y sin darme cuenta refunfuño por más de tus mimos. Cuando juegas con mi cola una risa tímida sale de mis finos labios provocando tu excitación.

Amo que empieces a jugar con tus frases románticas y siempre termines diciendo una excusa para besarme. Amo tu aliento que acaricia mis orejas cuando susurras en ellas. Amo cuando tus torpes manos no saben que tocar y eliges tocar "de todo un poco". Amo ver esos ojos llenos de esperanzas. Amo tus versos robados de antiguos filósofos. Amo cuando olfateas el aroma que Hikari me presta todas las mañanas. Amo ver que te emociona estar en la cama. Amo tu forma de ser, de pensar y de hacer las cosas. Amo cuando entrelazas tus dedos con los míos. Amo ver como tú me amas.

Yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti, para mí, para nosotros. Quiero verte feliz; feliz de compartir tu vida con la mía. Quiero verte todos los días conmigo, a mi lado, como siempre has estado. Quiero que nuestro amor dure para siempre. Quiero que seas el primer digimon de mi vida ¿Por qué no digo el primer y el único? Porque tengo una vida conmigo, tengo al siguiente ser que amaré con todo mi corazón. Tengo una cosita que cuidaremos los dos, tu y yo Patamon.

Sé que serás un buen ejemplo para él o ella. Sé que te encantará esta sorpresa. Sé que la amarás o lo amarás. Sé que cuidaras de ese pequeño ser cómo cuidas de mí. Sé que estaremos los tres, o más… en caso de otra sorpresa… juntos para siempre. Sé que nada ni nadie nos separará, ni un Dark Master que quiera nuevamente mezclar partes del Digimundo nos separará.

Por eso Patamon, quiero que seas feliz conmigo y con nuestra creación. Nuestra hermosa creación. Te puedo preguntar algo ¿me prestarías tus alas para poder volar y buscarte una estrella y demostrarte cuánto te amo?

Préstame tus alas y yo te enseñaré cuánto te quiero, hasta cuánto me elevaría por ti, por tu amor, por el deseo de tenerte conmigo para siempre. Yo por ti traería todas las estrellas… y cada una de ellas sería un agradecimiento por todo lo que has hecho por mí, conmigo. Por acompañarme, por quererme, por darme el amor que quiero de ti y que necesito de ti… desesperadamente.

Gracias por todo. Gracias por darme una oportunidad desde el principio, cuando nos conocimos. Gracias por apoyarme. Gracias por quedarte conmigo luego de que los chicos se hayan ido. Gracias por los besos de buenos días que me regalas cuanto los rayos del sol entran por la ventana de nuestro cuarto. Gracias por los besos de buenas noches que me das cuando la luna está brillando en el cielo oscuro. Gracias por todas esas caricias que rozan mi pelaje con delicadeza. Gracias por tu amor Patamon.

Préstame tus alas para demostrarte que por ti, yo, haría lo que sea por tu amor...

* * *

**¿Les gusto? Es corto lo sé u_u. Es que necesitaba cortarlo aquí n_n**

El próximo capitulo será un poco más largo y... ¿Quién sabe?

¿Saben a lo que se refería Gatomon con la "cosita" o la "creación"? :3

**Mi Facebook:** Nieves Js (Foto Tk y Kari con Patamon y Gatomon, es la misma de mi avatar) ¡Agrégame para preguntarme cosas, sugerirme, charlar, para lo que quieras, **¡Hasta podemos ser grandes amigos! :)**

_Les deseo suerte, besos y digievoluciona!_

_**-NievesJS13**_


	3. Corbata Anaranjada

**¡Hola Digilectores! **¿Cómo están? ¿Bien? ¿Mal?

**Declaraciones:** Los personajes de Digimon son propiedad de Toei Animation, solo la trama de esta historia es mía.

* * *

_**Construyendo mi vida contigo**_

* * *

**Corbata Anaranjada**

* * *

Ahora estoy frente al espejo con Takeru… preparándome para una gran fiesta, un gran compromiso. Camisa blanca, pantalón negro, corbata naranja, saco negro, un parcito de zapatos...todo a mi medida para esta gran celebración. Takeru 'pidió' prestado a Yamato el gel para el cabello y lleno mis orejas de ese gel frio.

Takeru dice que este día es el más importante de mi vida, y eso que el aún no lo ha pensado con Hikari... Aún no entiendo el por qué no viven juntos y forman una familia como la que yo quiero formar contigo, y hoy voy a dar el primer paso para construir nuestra familia.

Rodeo mis ojos al ver que Takeru empieza a darme de nuevo el discurso de 'responsabilidades' y el de 'como tratar a una mujer' ¡Vamos! ¡Yo le he enseñado eso!, pero al parecer los roles se intercambian. Esta vez, él es como mi padre, él es mi amigo.

Acomodo por quinta vez mi corbata anaranjada, Gabumon me la eligió. Dice que tenía que combinar con mis alas... ¡ni idea del por qué pero me queda bien!..eso creo. Como dice Takeru 'la apariencia no importa' solo tengo que hacerte feliz y darte lo mejor para vos.

Yamato me contó, por su experiencia, que la boda es algo inolvidable y que te comprometes a cuidar, amar y estar con ella pase lo que pase, hasta la muerte.

Si gracias a esta ceremonia podré verte todos los días, acepto. Podré vivir contigo...acepto. Si gracias a esta fiesta podré hacerte sonreír...acepto. Si podré pasar todas las noches contigo en la cama...¡acepto!

Aceptaré estar siempre a tu lado, cuidarte, protegerte, amarte, quererte, darte lo mejor. Apoyarte, aceptarte, mimarte, mirarte, hasta que mi segunda muerte me separe de ti...

Ya preparado salgo del pequeño cuarto improvisado que hizo Biyomon cerca de la orilla de la playa de la isla File, donde encontré con Takeru y los chicos, unas cabinas telefónicas.

Camino por donde estaban para llegar a una pequeña alfombra donde me esperaba Gabumon de traje y corbata azulada convirtiéndose en el padrino de mi boda. Palmon y Biyomon entran vestidas de rosa pastel con una canastita llena de pétalos de toda clase de flores... las desparraman por el suelo con gracia y delicadeza y atrás de ella estás tú de la mano de Agumon 'tu hermano'.

Tu vestido, hecho a la medida para ti, blanco con detalles purpuras como tus finas orejas, el velo cubriendo tu rostro, ruborizado gracias a los cosméticos de Hikari. Empiezas a caminar lentamente hacia mí…

Me miras con ojos esperanzadores, que muestran el futuro de nuestra relación: un futuro perfecto. Llegas al lado mío y te sueltas de tu hermano para quedar cara a cara conmigo, giramos a ver al señor Gennai, cura de nuestro matrimonio y nos dice unas cuantas palabras para terminar en la típica pregunta de bodas.

_-¿Aceptas a Gatomon como tu legítima esposa? ¿Prometes serle fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida, hasta que la muerte los separe?__-_

¿Cómo no aceptarte Gato? Si tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Tú eres la joya a la que yo quiero cuidar y amar para toda la vida.

_-Acepto-_

* * *

**¿Les gusto? :**3 La boda de los tortolos empezó.

¡Próximamente nuestra bella digimon relatará :D!

**Mi Facebook:** Nieves Js (Foto Tk y Kari con Patamon y Gatomon, es la misma de mi avatar) ¡Agrégame para preguntarme cosas, sugerirme, charlar, para lo que quieras, **¡Hasta podemos ser grandes amigos! :)**

_Les deseo suerte, besos y digievoluciona!_

_**-NievesJS13**_


	4. Tu, yo y el bebé

**¡Hola Digilectores! **¿Cómo están? ¿Bien? ¿Mal?

Perdón por no haber actualizado u_u Ya tenía la idea y todo escrito en mi cuaderno pero al estar ocupada con los otros fics y aun sigo con el tercer capítulo del fic de terror, no tuve tiempo u_u

**Declaraciones:** Los personajes de Digimon son propiedad de Toei Animation, solo la trama de esta historia es mía.

* * *

_**Construyendo mi vida contigo**_

* * *

**Tu, yo y el bebé**

* * *

Pensar que hoy es mi boda… nuestra boda. Me miro en el espejo con Hikari quien maquilla mis pómulos con sus cosméticos. El vestido blanco con las terminaciones violetas, es perfecto. Justo para mí, para una digimón enamorada de su ser alado.

Patamón y Gatomón, los primeros digimons en casarse, los segundos del todo, humanos y digimons, del grupo en casarse, los primeros digimons en hacer el amor…¡ pero ojo!, nadie tiene que saberlo es un gran secreto… muy grande.

Me miro nuevamente al espejo esperando que no se note mis gramos de mas por tener una peque creciendo en mí. Acomodo mis orejas para que queden delicadas y para que las flores que pondrá Hikari en ella reluzcan como las mañanas de primavera donde los arboles de cerezo huelen como si fuera Chanel n°5.

Mi camarada me toma de los hombros y sonríe. Recoge las pequeñas flores del estante y las empieza a acomodar sobre mis orejas. Las primera son las blancas, como el azúcar para endulzar nuestro amor; la segundo es la amarilla, como el sol que nunca vamos a ver al estar toda la noche atendiendo a nuestra creación; la tercera es rosada como nuestras mejillas ruborizadas cuando nos besamos; la cuarta es celeste como el cielo donde vamos a ver nubes junto al bebé y contaras nuestras aventuras para que él o ella se las cuente a sus hijos; y por último las rojas como nuestra sangre, nuestro ADN, ADN que juntamos para crear el nuevo amado ser.

Me acomodo por cuarta vez el vestido luego de que Hikari termina de retocarme y salgo de la casa improvisada por Tentomon donde Agumon me espera vestido con traje negro y corbata amarilla.

Caminamos hasta el principio de la alfombra roja donde te encuentras al final del recorrido. Camino lentamente atrás de Palmon y Biyomon, que tiran pétalos de todas las flores existentes del Digimundo.

_"Solo dos pasos y nos encontraremos cara a cara"_

Llego hasta ti. Me coloco al lado tuyo y nos miramos por unos segundos. Tus ojos esperanzados como los míos, dándome señal de que todo irá bien, calmando mi nerviosismo.

Gennai empieza a hablar y empezamos a poner atención hasta que te pregunta…

_-¿Aceptas a Gatomon como tu legítima esposa? _

_¿Prometes serle fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida, hasta que la muerte los separe?-_

_¿Aceptarás Patamon? ¿Aceptarás estar conmigo por el resto de tu vida? ¿Aceptarás vivir en la misma casa todos los días? ¿Aceptarás quererme tanto como yo te quiero? ¿Aceptarás al nuevo individuo de nuestra pequeña familia?_

_-Acepto-_

_Al escuchar tu sabia palabra me sobresalto. Habías aceptado, aceptaste cuidarme, aceptaste quedarte a mi lado toda tu vida, hasta que la muerte nos separe… si es que existe nuestra muerte sin revivir._

_Ahora espero que la pregunta llegue a mí. Estoy nerviosa, no quiero contestar mal ¿Qué pasa si se me escapa la palabra equivocada de mi boca? Por favor destino… no me hagas decir algo de lo que me arrepentiré. _

_ — Y tú Gatomon ¿aceptas a Patamon como tu legítimo esposo? _

_¿Prometes serle fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida, hasta que la muerte los separe?_

_Juro que en ese momento mi corazón estaba latiendo rapidísimo. Solo un paso y ya estaríamos oficialmente casados. Tu, yo y el bebé._

_ — Acepto_

* * *

**¿Les gusto? n_n ¡A mí sííii!**

**Por dentro estoy gritando de emoción ¡Yipi! Jijiji**

**Mi Facebook:** Nieves Js (Foto Tk y Kari con Patamon y Gatomon, es la misma de mi avatar) ¡Agrégame para preguntarme cosas, sugerirme, charlar, para lo que quieras, **¡Hasta podemos ser grandes amigos! :)**

_Les deseo suerte, besos y digievoluciona!_

**_-NievesJS13_**


	5. De todo un poco

**Hola Digilectores! **¿Cómo están? ¿Yo? Super adolorida, mi cabeza me mata D:

¡Pero no os preocupéis! (? ¿Qué hago hablando español?) Espero que todo esto salga bien. Es un poco más largo el capitulo :)

¡Deséenme suerte y nos leemos al final!

**Declaraciones:** Los personajes de Digimon son propiedad de Toei Animation, solo la trama de esta historia es mía.

* * *

_**Construyendo mi vida contigo**_

* * *

**De todo un poco.**

* * *

Aún recuerdo aquella noche… ¿La recuerdas Gatomon? Aquella noche donde todo empezó como una cita común y corriente. Festejábamos los dos años de novios que habíamos tenido. Te había invitado a la casa de Takeru para esa velada…

Era un día corriente yo estaba muy nervioso esperándote en la puerta hasta que al fin tocaste el ansiado timbre… ahora que lo pienso ¿cómo llegaste a él? No importa. Recuerdo que fui a abrirte y hay estabas tú, bella como siempre; con una pequeña coleta en tu cabeza y un hermoso vestido.

— Pasa — te dije y tú entraste contenta.

Miraste alrededor y me preguntaste pícaramente:

— ¿Cuánto tardaste en hacer esto?

— Días — te conteste y tú te sonrojaste.

Empezamos comiendo ligeramente hasta que decidí dar el primer paso, un paso que tenía planeado desde hace mucho, pero, por problemas económicos, no pude hacerlo.

Me levanté de la silla y me coloqué a tu lado, me agaché sentándome en un piecito con la pierna derecha estirada. Abrí la cajita de terciopelo y vi que tus ojos se ponían vidriosos. Cuando viste el anillo comenzaste a llorar. Aclaré mi voz y dije:

— Gatomon… ¿me harías el honor de convertirte en mi esposa?

Llevaste tus guantes a la boca y comenzaste a llorar de emoción. Agarre una de tus manos y saque delicadamente el guante para dejar tu patita descubierta. La tomé y coloqué el pequeño anillo dorado en uno de tus finos y delicados dedos.

Recuerdo que te emocionaste tanto que tiraste de mi patita y comenzaste a arrastrarme hacia la habitación de Takeru. Nos tiramos en la cama y comenzamos a besarnos de a poco. Vi como tus ojos pedían algo, algo que yo sabía y tú también, nunca lo había probado. Había escuchado a Takeru y Hikari hablar de eso, hasta escuché como se hacía ¿Acaso lo hicieron? Bien, espero que, o no sino… habrá muchos problemas.

Agarraste mi patita y la condujiste hacia la tirita de tu vestido, yo la bajé lentamente haciendo que mi estomago revolotee. Saque delicadamente la prenda y la lance hacia el escritorio de mi camarada. Ahora fue tu turno de sacarme la prenda, tú lo hiciste mucho más rápido que yo.

Empezamos a susurrarnos poemas en los oídos, comenzábamos con "ayer pasé por tu casa" y terminábamos riéndonos a carcajadas. Hasta que decidí besarte como nunca lo había hecho, decidí acariciar esa erguida espalda, rozando cada hebra blanca con mis dedos. Los roles se habían intercambiado esta vez, tú seguiste los besos y terminante rozando mi piel con tus dedos.

No le di importancia a la cicatriz que vi en tu patita y la verdad es que no era el momento de preocuparnos por nuestra salud… pues estábamos desnudos en cama en completo invierno.

Luego las cosas pasaron el límite y decidiste tocar un poco más debajo de mi ombligo, acariciando suavemente. En ese momento me había enloquecido por completo. Me miraste a los ojos pidiéndome algo que yo sabía pero no tenía el valor para empezar.

Quise comenzar a tocarte. Comencé con tu larga y fina cola acariciando cada franja violeta. Hasta que llegue al _bendito_ anillo mágico. _Torpe cosa_ había pensado en ese momento. Al no poder seguir tocando por el anillo, decidí comenzar a acariciar tus orejas. Si, era un cobarde, no quería llegar a donde tú llegaste. Comencé a acariciar tu naricita, tú me mirabas desaprobándome mi acción… así que comencé a descender. Sentí algo húmedo y comencé a masajearlo suavemente. Empecé a escuchar tus gemidos, cosa que extrañamente me encantaba. Aceleré el movimiento de mis dedos y sentí que empezabas a sudar. Sin tener manejo de mi cuerpo el mío comenzó a sudar al mismo tiempo, y cerré los ojos disfrutando cada sonido de tus dulces gemidos.

Recuerdo que en un momento posaste tus patitas en mis orejas y comenzaste a enterrar tus uñas en ellas. Admito que me dolía y me encantaba a la vez…¡OHH! ¡Que tremenda necesidad de entrar en ti…! comencé a sujetar tus caderas y, sin pensarlo, llevé mis partes a las tuyas.

Vi, que me miraste segura y confiada como queriendo seguir el paso queriendo hacer lo que esta "prohibido" para los humanos de menor edad. Pero… ¿quién dijo que nosotros no podríamos? Yo no escuché a nadie decirlo. Así que comencé a penetrarte y, al rozar nuestros miembros, me quede estático. No sabía si seguir o parar y retirarme avergonzado. Pero me tomaste desprevenido cuando tú hiciste el siguiente paso, y nos unimos mediante eso que los humanos llamas "sexo" o "amor". Y yo pensando que se referían al género o al emblema de Sora… ¡Qué estúpido fui!

Sin saber por qué, comencé a moverme lentamente y tú empezaste a suspirar y sudar nerviosa. Nuevamente sentí tus garras traspasar mi piel por mis orejas así que me moví más rápido por instinto. Empezaste agonizar como loca y gritar cosas sin sentido, así que pare, me tenías preocupado. Pero al parar me miraste y pregustaste:

— ¿Eso es todo?

Y ahí comencé nuevamente el movimiento. Me sentía incomodo, mis patitas parecían un adorno al no saber qué hacer con ellas así que comencé a acariciar tu espalda… pero no fue suficiente, lo cambie por tu orejas pero tampoco era suficiente. Tus hombros… no. Tus caderas… tampoco. Hasta que me di cuenta de lo que quería, quería terminar con lo que empecé, y si quería terminarlo, debía sacar el estúpido anillo de tu cola.

Lo saque sin que te dieras cuenta y al fin pude acariciar los pelitos morados piel final, pelos pegajosos por el sudor que te había causado. Pero no me satisfizo eso.

Comprendí lo que quería, no quería tocar una sola parte de tu cuerpo, ¡yo quería tenerte toda para mí! acariciarte, mimarte, abrazarte, besarte, hacer cosas prohibidas contigo. Comenzó a turnar las partes de tu cuerpo. Primero la pancita, luego las orejas, después la espalda… seguí con tu adorado cuello y así, sin separar la conexión tan íntima, por supuesto… Ese era mi trabajo "tocar de todo un poco" mientras hacíamos el amor...

Ese fue el día más feliz de mi vida y espero que esta noche la acción no termine.

* * *

**¡Qué nervios! No sé si lo hice bien… díganme por favor. *Nie se está muriendo por dentro***

** ¡Ayy! No sé, no sé. Yo huyo de acá antes de que me maten por la poca experiencia en "lemon" (No fue tan lemon pero fue breve) **

_Les deseo suerte, besos y digievoluciona! (Deséenme lo mismo, por favor… mañana no será un gran día u_u y espero poder actualizar Volvemos al Digimundo) _

_**-NievesJS13**_


	6. Gemidos Agonizantes

**Hola Digilectores!**¿Cómo están?

¡Siento no haber actualizado este Fic! ¡Ah…! y si se preguntan por el de "Volvemos al Digimundo" el lunes lo tendrán ¡Valdrá la pena esperar! Creo…

**Declaraciones:** Los personajes de Digimon son propiedad de Toei Animation, solo la trama de esta historia es mía.

* * *

_**Construyendo mi vida contigo**_

* * *

**Gemidos agonizantes.**

* * *

¿Recuerdas aquella noche? Esa noche mágica y encantadora. Creo que era el día en donde festejábamos dos años de noviazgo. Me habías invitado a la casa de tu camarada…

Era un hermoso día, yo estaba caminando hacia tu casa. Me habías invitado. Había trepado para tocar el maldito timbre ¿Por qué los humanos lo ponen tan alto? Apenas rocé el timbre, me habias abierto la puerta. Fui vestida con un vestidito y una coleta en mi cabeza que Hikari me había hecho.

—Pasa— me dijiste y obedecí sonrientemente.

Mire alrededor, la decoración era hermosa, todo era perfecto.

— ¿Cuánto tardaste en hacer esto? —Te pregunté pícaramente.

—Días— Me contestaste provocando que mis mejillas se tornen en un rojo carmesí.

Empezamos con una cena ligera hasta que, sorprendentemente, te levantaste de la silla y te colocaste a mi lado. Te agachaste, sentándote en unos de tus piecitos mientras que el otro estaba estirado hacia delante. De tu traje sacaste una cajita de terciopelo. Antes de que la abrieras las lágrimas ya estaban por salir de mis ojos. Las derramé al ver el hermoso anillo que había en ella.

—Gatomon… ¿me harías el honor de convertirte en mi esposa? —me preguntaste nervioso.

Recuerdo que lleve mis manos a mi boca, no creyendo lo que mis ojitos veían y empecé a llorar de emoción. Agarraste una de mis patitas y sacaste delicadamente el guante para dejarla descubierta. Tomaste el pequeño anillo dorado y me lo colocaste en mi delicado dedo.

Me acuerdo que me emocioné tanto que tiré de tu patita y comencé a arrastrarte hacia la habitación de Takeru. Te empujé hacia la cama donde caíste con gracia y estilo. Reí al verte así de guapetón. Comenzamos a besarnos de a poco y, con la mirada, te pedí lo que tanto anhelaba desde un principio.

Brutamente agarre tu patita y la conduje hacia la tira de mi vestido. Con delicadeza la bajaste hasta sacar la prenda por completo, lanzándola en el escritorio de tu camarada. Ahora fue mi turno de sacarte la prenda pero, yo te iba a enseñar cómo se hacía: De un tirón ya estabas completamente desprotegido.

Empezamos a susurrarnos poemas en los oídos, comenzábamos con "ayer pasé por tu casa" y terminábamos riéndonos a carcajadas. Decidiste besarme, ahogándome por el amor que ese beso irradiaba. Empecé a sentir un escalofrío en mi espalda, el roce que tus dedos hacía que me irguiera. Ahora los roles empezaron a intercambiarse, yo te empezaba a acariciar y tú me besabas.

Estábamos en la cama, desnudos, desprotegidos en el frío invierno.

Hasta que de repente las cosas se salieron de control y toque unas partes prohibidas de tu cuerpo suavemente. Sentí como te enloqueciste en ese momento. Té mire momentáneamente pidiéndote lo mismo, dándote los ánimos y el valor necesario.

Comenzaste a toquetearme acariciando mi larga cola, disfrutabas el roce de las franjas púrpuras. Cuando llegaste a mi anillo mágico paraste y comenzaste a acariciar mis finas orejas. "Cobarde" pensé en aquel momento, ya que no te atrevías a pasar los límites. Comenzaste a rozar mis naricita, te miré desaprobatoriamente, quería que la acción comience. Y llegó el momento, empezaste a bajar tu mano hasta tocar aquello que querías que tocaras y lo masajeaste levemente. No pude contener los gemidos y presentí que eso te encantaba. "Aprovechado" quise susurrarte pero no pude. El movimiento aceleró, empecé a sudar como por arte de magia y vi como cerraste tus ojos disfrutando mis ruidos como si fuera una dulce canción.

Enterré mis uñas en tus alas. Creo que te dolía pero… ¡Naaah! La verdad, no me importaba. De repente, sujetaste mis caderas, no estaba lista para el siguiente paso pero, lo veía venir y quería que viniera. Acercaste tu sexo al mío.

Te miré, segura y confiada de lo que iba a ocurrir. Quería hacer esto, quería seguir el paso de lo que estaba prohibido para los humanos de menor edad. Comenzaste a penetrarme y, cuando rozamos nuestras intimidades, te quedaste estático. Al ver que no ibas a avanzar, tomé el control del asunto. Nos unimos mediante el sexo…

Lo divertido, y debo decir que era un poco doloroso, fue cuando comenzaste a moverte lentamente. Empecé a suspirar y sudar nerviosamente. Nuevamente enterré mis uñas en tus alas para que, de una buena vez, te muevas más rápido y que la acción comenzara. Rápidamente te diste cuenta de lo que quería y lo hiciste; rápido y sin vergüenza. Empecé a agonizar y gritar cosa que ni yo me entendía, paraste y me miraste preocupado.

— ¿Eso es todo? —Te pregunté.

Y ahí comenzó nuevamente el movimiento. Vi que estabas incómodo y no sabías donde meter tus patas. Con ellas comenzaste a acariciar mi espalda… pero luego lo cambiaste por mis orejas. Creo que te diste cuenta de algo, rozaste mi cola y sacaste el estúpido anillo mágico. Al sacarlo, pudiste acariciar los últimos pelitos de mi larga cola. Pero, al parecer, eso no detuvo tus ansias de tocarme.

Comenzaste a turnar las partes de mi cuerpo. Primero la pancita, luego las orejas, después la espalda… seguiste con mi cuello y luego, sin separar la conexión tan íntima, comenzaste a tocar de todo un poco.

Ese fue uno de los días más felices de mi vida y no quiero que esta noche, luego de la boda, la acción no se repita.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado. Creo que no tengo otra cosa que decir… A no ser que sea… No, no tengo que decir nada, jeje. **

**¡Nos leemos pronto! **

_**-NievesJS13**_


	7. Esta es la realidad

_Digimon no me pertenece._

* * *

**Esta es la realidad.**

* * *

Nuevamente estas ahí, frente a mí. Aquellos ojos azules me cautivaron, antes, ahora y después… lo seguirán haciendo, por el resto de mi vida. Nunca había presenciado este sentimiento, verte ahí acariciando tu vientre de una manera cariñosa y maternal, provocó que mi corazón latiera a toda velocidad, como las hondas que se forman al arrojar una piedra en las cristalinas agua de los eternos estanques.

Y, de nuevo, centraste tu mirada en la mía. Rompiste aquella burbuja que me dejaba inquieto, siempre revientas aquella capsula cuando posas tus zafiros en los míos. Y sé, que siempre lo seguirás haciendo.

Me acerqué a ti, a ustedes. Posé mi patita en tu vientre o en el bebé, mejor expresado. Sentí que algo se movió, que alguien te golpeo por dentro. Una patadita, eso es. La criaturita había reaccionado a mi tacto, a mi comunicación con él o ella.

—«Es perfecto…» —pensé para mis adentros.

Y otra patadita provocó un manojo de sentimientos en mi interior, sentimientos incontables y maravillosos. Algo que jamás imaginé experimentar en mi vida. Claro, sabía que podría haber cosas nuevas en esta etapa por la que estamos pasando ambos.

Es algo loco, la verdad. Pensar que ahora seré un padre, que cuidaré de aquella criatura con mi propia vida, como lo he hecho y lo seguiría haciendo por mi camarada. A veces me pongo a pensar si todo esto es real y luego te veo y me digo que sí, que esto está pasando ahora y que no es un sueño. Esta es la dulce y maravillosa realidad que me acompañará de ahora en adelante, por el resto de mi vida.

* * *

**¡Gomen, gomen! Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero, ahora que mis vacaciones comenzaron, podré estar más tiempo por aquí.**

**Este capítulo lo tenía escrito desde… ¿Agosto? Pero no me terminaba de cerrar, jaja (?).**

**¡Espero que les haya gustado! **


End file.
